Amoureux
by Red Candies
Summary: Abby a eu très peur, ce jour-là, sur cette table d'opération. Mais Kane est celui qui a eu le plus peur. Pourtant, ils sont là, bien vivants, bien réels. Tout comme leurs sentiments. - OS post 2x16.


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Me voici avec mon deuxième OS sur The 100, bien évidemment centré sur Kane et Abby (je suis une shippeuse dans l'âme, et ces deux-là ont un niveau assez élevé de cutance). Je suis contente de voir que quand j'ai posté mon premier OS Kabby, il n'y avait que 8 fics sur ce ship, et maintenant, on arrive quasiment aux 100 ! Je suis fière de ce fandom. Bref, je viens donc ajouter ma contribution au hiatus, avec un OS qui se situe après la fin du 2x16. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un OS que j'ai écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire **Sunrya**, alors joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

Bien sûr, je ne touche rien en écrivant cela, et le fais pour mon simple plaisir - et le votre. Cet OS m'appartient néanmoins et j'aimerais être prévenue en cas d'une publication sur un autre site. Rating ouvert à tout public, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**OS. **_**\- ****Amoureux****.**

Abby ouvrit avec peine ses paupières. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie, et n'avait qu'un vague souvenir des dernières heures. C'est en essayant de bouger et en sentant une douleur à peine supportable au niveau de ses jambes que tout lui revint complètement: l'arrivée des hommes du Mount Weather, la salle renfermée imprégnée de l'odeur nauséabonde du sang, être attachée au mur avec Kane à côté, Raven, et surtout, l'horrible sensation de la perceuse sur ses os. Elle frissonna et commença à paniquer. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la suite. Avaient-ils été sauvés, ou était-elle encore là-bas, oubliée de tous ? Clarke. Kane. Étaient-ils vivants ? Elle se souvenait de l'expression de terreur qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Kane lorsque les hommes l'ont prise et l'ont attachée sur cette table. Il voulait coopérer. Avait-il finalement réussi à se faire prendre, lui, plutôt qu'elle ? Abby ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle commença à se lever, ignorant la douleur désormais insupportable de ses jambes, et commença à sangloter de manière incontrôlée. Elle voyait flou, et n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître l'ombre qui se dirigeait vers elle en criant « Abby ! »; elle sombrait déjà dans les ténèbres, incapable de supporter la douleur tant morale que physique.

Des voix la réveillèrent de nouveau, mais elle n'était pas assez consciente pour les comprendre. Cette fois-ci, elle se souvenait des derniers événements, mais elle se souvenait aussi d'avoir été sauvée. Sa fille était en vie, Kane et tous les autres aussi. Son arrivée au campement était claire, elle avait dû s'endormir juste après avoir été prise en charge par son assistant.

_ Abby, tu es réveillée ?

Cette voix la fit sursauter, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit près d'elle et ait remarqué son réveil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, prit le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité et tomba nez-à-nez avec Kane. Bien sûr, elle avait reconnu sa voix. Qui d'autre aurait pu rester avec elle ? Elle esquissa un faible sourire et tenta de se relever un peu, mais ses jambes la faisaient encore souffrir.

_ Reste allongée, tu en as encore pour un bon moment. Mais tu vas guérir, ajouta Kane en voyant les yeux affolés de son amie.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, grimaçant au passage. Lui, semblait fatigué, il n'avait pas dû quitter son chevet depuis leur retour du Mount Weather, et elle se sentait coupable de l'empêcher de récupérer, il en avait autant besoin qu'elle, mais son sourire tendre la rassurait.

_ C-combien ? Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, sa gorge était sèche et sa voix semblait s'être évaporée avec ses cris de douleur lorsqu'elle était sur la table « d'opération ».  
_ Deux jours. Tiens, bois, répondit Kane en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Je pense que Jackson voudra t'examiner tout à l'heure, si tu es prête. Comment tu te sens ?

Abby prit le temps de savourer ses gorgées d'eau. Il lui semblait une éternité depuis son dernier repas également, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle posa le verre sur une table à côté d'elle et prit une grande inspiration, elle se sentait déjà mieux, bien qu'épuisée malgré ces deux jours passés à dormir.

_ J-J'ai mal, fit-elle en désignant ses jambes recouvertes de bandages. Mais… ça va. Je suis soulagée d'être sortie de cette montagne. T-Tu as dormi ? Où est Clarke ? Elle va bien ? Comment vont les enfants ?

Parler lui coûtait un effort surhumain, mais elle devait s'assurer que Kane et Clarke allaient bien. Et si elle n'avait pas des souvenirs clairs et que Clarke était morte au final ? Elle lui avait parlé, pourtant. Mais elle n'était pas là. Avait-elle était blessée ?  
Kane n'était pas étonné qu'elle fasse encore une fois passer les autres avant elle. Il sourit et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, essayant de la calmer face à cette panique qui faisait surface. Ce geste empli de tendresse eut le don de la faire frissonner. Son contact avait toujours été agréable, mais il lui semblait que plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à se passer de ce dernier, et que seul Kane arrivait à la rassurer totalement.

_ J'ai dormi, oui. Mais j'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu allais te réveiller. Clarke va bien. Elle est partie chasser avec Bellamy pour la journée, mais elle sera de retour très vite. Elle est un peu bouleversée par les événements.

Il n'avait pas eu la foi de lui annoncer que depuis deux jours, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de sa fille, qu'elle était partie, sans Bellamy, sans personne, et sans dire au revoir. Il lui dirait plus tard, quand elle sera en meilleure forme pour encaisser la nouvelle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait mettre du temps à l'accepter. Il sourit de nouveau et fut soulagé de voir que les traits d'Abby se détendaient. Elle avait besoin de repos pour guérir et ne voulait pas la voir partir à la recherche de sa fille en tenant à peine debout. Sa propre jambe n'était pas guérie, et il voulait se laisser du temps, parce que si Abby décidait d'aller chercher sa fille, il l'accompagnerait, et autant que ce soit dans une condition supportable.

_ Les enfants vont bien également, continua-t-il après un moment. Ils se remettent peu à peu des événements. On est enfin en paix, on n'a aucune nouvelle des grounders, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur nous sans s'inquiéter des menaces extérieures. Il avait insisté sur le « nous », lui laissant le choix de décider de quel « nous » il s'agissait. Jaha n'est pas de retour, mais j'ai confiance en lui.

Abby hocha de nouveau la tête sans répondre. Tout le monde allait bien. Elle laissa échapper une larme, soulagée. Kane s'empressa de la lui sécher avec le pouce, et elle posa délicatement sa main dessus. Elle savait que sa relation avec Marcus avait énormément évolué, et que les deux adultes partageaient certainement des sentiments plus profonds qu'une simple amitié. D'un côté, elle avait peur: peur d'aimer et de risquer de le perdre, ou pire, de le trahir comme elle avait trahi son mari, mais elle était aussi totalement excitée par la perspective d'avoir cet homme à ses côtés. Ses bras protecteurs pourraient la rassurer, sa chaleur la réconforter lorsque la nuit viendrait. Elle se laisserait le temps de guérir un peu, et elle irait lui parler, tout lui avouer. Elle avait manqué de mourir, et elle ne recommencerait pas sans lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait. Puis, il fallait l'avouer, elle n'en pouvait plus de frissonner à chaque contact sans pouvoir aller plus loin. Elle n'avait pas eu de vraie relation depuis la mort de son mari, et se contrôler devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_ J'ai eu peur, tu sais.

Le murmure de Kane surprit Abby, qui lâcha sa main. De quoi avait-il bien pu avoir peur ? Il était fort, et elle n'aurait jamais laissé les hommes du Mount Weather le toucher. Peut-être avait-il eu peur de faillir à son rôle de chef si jamais personne n'avait pu survivre ?

_ De te perdre, fit-il en voyant son incompréhension. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… quand-quand ils t'ont prise et ont commencé à… j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre… te voir souffrir, c'était horrible.

C'était donc à cause d'elle. Il n'avait pas eu peur de mourir ou de manquer à sa mission, mais il avait eu peur de la perdre. Elle sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire, touchée. Il commença à sangloter, baissant la tête. Ce fut au tour d'Abby de sécher ses perles salées.

_ Je suis là… je vais bien. Nous allons bien.

Kane acquiesça, et Abby commença à relever son menton, le forçant à la regarder. Elle avait failli mourir, et c'est lui qui pleurait, lui qui était faible, et elle qui était forte. Non, il n'aurait jamais accepté de la perdre, et d'avoir été si impuissant.

_ Et tu n'es pas faible, Marcus. Tu as le droit de pleurer. J'ai eu peur aussi. Après moi, ils seraient sûrement passé à toi. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais ce n'est pas de te faute, fit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres contre cette peau qu'il avait tant rêvé de goûter. Elle trouvait encore les mots pour le réconforter, et ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne lui en voulait jamais, alors que pour lui, tout était de sa faute. Il aurait pu convaincre les hommes de la montagne, il aurait pu se sacrifier...  
Le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre, et Jackson pénétra dans la pièce où ils étaient, interrompant les pensées des deux adultes qui étaient encore entrelacés.

_ Pardon de vous déranger, les amoureux, mais j'ai besoin d'examiner Abby, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée.

Kane releva la tête sans quitter Abby des yeux, entremêlant leurs doigts. Cette dernière commença à paniquer, elle avait mal et ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, même si c'était nécessaire. Kane resserra son étreinte et lui fit savoir qu'il était là, qu'il la protégeait. Et il se rendit compte que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait cherché à rejeter l'utilisation du terme « amoureux » pour les désigner. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient: amoureux, et toujours là l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, j'ai encore été totalement guimauve. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher avec ces deux-là ! Et c'est un OS assez court, mais je l'ai trouvé suffisant, plus aurait sûrement fait trop lourd.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bonnes ou constructives, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt ! :)


End file.
